Pesadillas
by Eis Black
Summary: Porque Harry sigue teniendo pesadillas, pero Draco está ahí para consolarle las noches de insomnio. Respuesta al reto #12 del drarrython 'Fuego en la sala de los menesteres'. Especialmente dedicado a...


Ron salía corriendo y gritando detrás de Malfoy. Hermione me miraba sorprendida, mientras nos quedábamos inmóviles un instante. Apenas avanzamos un paso en la misma dirección cuando el pelirrojo volvía corriendo y gritando a pleno pulmón ''¡Corred!''. Vimos el resplandor de las llamas y entendimos. Fuego. Nos dimos la vuelta y corrimos los tres juntos. Pero no veía a Malfoy. Confiando en que escaparía con sus dos 'amigos', seguí corriendo. Las llamas eran demasiado grandes, nos cercaron en un pasillo y no se apagaban. Hermione ahogó un grito al llegar a la conclusión de que era fuego mágico. Ahora si que estábamos realmente jodidos.

Encontramos unas escobas en un rincón. Sin dudarlo cogimos tres y rápidamente nos alzamos a la parte más alta de la sala en llamas.

Estaba cada vez más nervioso. No veía a Malfoy y no pensaba irme sin él. No me permitía pensar en la posibilidad de que no hubiera escapado de las llamas.

Ron y Hermione me hacía señas para salir ya de ese infierno. Los ignoraba mientras volaba por toda la sala. '¡Malfoy, por Merlín, ¿dónde te has metido?'

Entonces lo ví. Encaramado a un montón de objetos apilados, junto a Goyle. Sin dudarlo bajé en picado a por el rubio, y me percaté de que Ron hacía lo mismo con el otro chico.

Estiré el brazo pasando por su lado, mientras él también lo hacía, pero no logré agarrarle. Estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria. El fuego le llegaba a los pies y su cara era de puro terror. Hice una parábola, girando para volver a por él, y supe que si esta vez no conseguía subirlo a mi escoba, el fuego lo alcanzaría. Con el pecho lleno de angustia, estiré el brazo para agarrar el de Malfoy, pero sólo pasé rozándole. Con horror vi cómo se inclinaba demasiado para intentar alcanzarme, y perdía el equilibrio y se precipitaba a las llamas mientras yo gritaba con horror, angustia y desesperación…

* * *

><p>-¡NO! – me desperté gritando, bañado en sudor y con un sentimiento de dolor e impotencia insoportable.<p>

- ¿Harry? – la persona tumbada a mi lado, alertada por mi grito, se incorporó y se giró hacia mí.

- Draco… - dije aliviado, tiré de su brazo hasta tumbarlo de nuevo y rodé hasta quedar encima suya. – Draco… Draco… - murmuraba entre besos que dispersaba por su cara, sus mejillas, y su nariz.

- Shh, tranquilo. Ha sido una pesadilla, nada más. – el rubio parecía algo sorprendido por mi repentino ataque de cariño. Pero de verdad que no podía quitarme de encima esa sensación de haberlo perdido.

Me abracé a él escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello y se me escapó un sollozo. Era una tontería llorar por una simple pesadilla, pero ahora la tenía muy presente. Dos meses después de la batalla y seguía teniendo pesadillas tan vívidas que me despertaban en medio de la noche.

Draco notó mis estremecimientos, y me rodeó con los brazos para acunarme contra su pecho.

- Dime que era – pidió en un susurro mientras me acariciaba el pelo. No quería preocuparle con mis pesadillas, no tenía por qué aguantarlas, pero nunca aceptaba un no por respuesta. Me lo dejó claro desde el primer momento.

Con voz entrecortada, ahogada contra su cuello, le conté mi horrible sueño. Cuando acabé de narrarlo, aliviado, Draco me alzó la cara cogiéndome de la barbilla y me miró a los ojos.

- Estoy aquí, y no pienso irme. Te quiero. - dijo serio, antes de besarme.

Abrí los labios, ávido de recibirle, y l e besé con toda mi alma puesta en ese beso. Sentí su lengua abrirse paso en mi boca, y la acaricié con la mía. Atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, chupando y mordisqueando, y se me escapó un gemido. Se separó brevemente para girarnos y quedar él encima de mí. Comenzó a besarme le cuello, atrapando la piel entre sus dientes y luego lamiendo la marca rojiza. Me salió un gemido bajo, ronco, al sentir nuestras erecciones rozándose a través de la tela del pijama.

– Ámame – pedí en un susurro – necesito sentirte…- me avergonzaba un poco pedirlo así, a bocajarro, pero lo necesitaba.

Draco me alzó la cabeza para volver a atrapar mis labios en un dulce beso, mientras sus manos llegaban la cinturilla de mi pantalón. Alcé la cadera para ayudarle a retirarlo y rompiendo el beso hizo lo mismo por el propio. Volvió a tumbarse sobre mí, jadeando con el roze de su polla contra la mía. Volvimos a besarnos, necesitados el uno del otro, frotándonos a un ritmo cada vez mayor. Draco me pellizcó los pezones, hasta tenerlos erectos, y los lamió con esmero. Yo gimoteaba, retorciéndome bajo sus caricias y alzando las caderas hacia él, en una muda súplica. Mi rubio fue dejando un camino de besos desde el pecho hasta mi ombligo, y se detuvo a mirarme. Jadeando y sonrojado, abrí los ojos (no sabía en que momento los había cerrado) y lo contemplé, hermoso como estaba, acostado entre mis piernas con la cara roja y los labios hinchados por los besos, observando con avidez mi pene alzado y goteante ante él. Sacó la lengua, y mirándome a los ojos, lamió el húmedo glande. Emití una especie de gemido y jadeo a la vez, extasiado, mientras él seguía lamiendo la punta. Pero no le dedicó mucho tiempo a mi turgente miembro, y comenzó a lamer y besar mis testículos. Yo era una masa sonrojada y gimoteante, extasiada por sus besos. Me alzó más las caderas, y separándome las nalgas con las manos, acarició con la punta de la lengua mi entrada. Merlín, eso se sentía en el paraíso. Siguió lamiendo, chupando y repartiendo besos, penetrándome levemente con la lengua hasta que, sin poder aguantarlo más, le tiré sin brusquedad del pelo, alzándole la cabeza, y le dije jadeando:

- Fóllame ya- estaba al borde, no podía más.

Draco se levantó y se tumbó encima de mí, besándome mientras sentía como se introducía, poco a poco, en mi interior.

Jadeé, y grité de una forma muy poco digna cuando su pene rozó mi próstata.

- ¿Ahí, amor? – preguntó Draco innecesariamente, mis gritos cuando me penetraba eran evidentes. Se esmeró en golpearme certeramente, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, agarró mi pene y comenzó a masturbarme.

Le cogí la cara, y mirándole a los ojos, estallé en un orgasmo tan violento que apenas sentí el suyo hasta que dejó caer todo su peso en mí, vencido por la fuerza de su propio clímax, con oleadas de placer recorriendo nuestros cuerpos.

- Te quiero – susurré abrazándole con fuerza, sin dejarle salir todavía de mí.

- Y yo, lo sabes. Te quiero - me dijo, retirando su fláccido miembro de mi entrada.

Con un rápido 'fregoteo' nos limpió a ambos, y volvió a tumbarse abrazado a mi cuerpo desnudo, y acunado contra él pude dormir sin pesadillas al menos una noche más.

* * *

><p>¡Bien! Este es el último reto que escribí para el drarrython. Y se lo dedico especialmente a Ink, que se quedó a dormir a mi casa la última noche para escribirlo, y no le hice ni caso, pobrecita. ¡Lo siento, sabes que me emociono con mis chicos! Pero gracias por aguantarme y tener que cenar a las 12 de la noche porque no dejaba el ordenador. Este va para ti :)<p> 


End file.
